Western Dragon
The confident Westerns are very trustworthy. They like to be kept active because of their large energy reserves and can be impatient at times. Adventurous in nature and daring, they can be quite a handful if not raised properly. Western Dragons produce Dragon Scales as a secondary resource. Descriptions Hatchling The Western hatchling is full of energy and loves nothing better than to play all day. These youngsters only have small filigree-like wings, so they are unable to fly yet. Their horns, which are a major feature of the breed, are starting to show. Child The Western child tends to sleep a lot, building energy resources for growth. When awake they are still very playful and can tire the most energetic of us all. Their wings have grown larger, but they are not quite strong enough yet for flight. Their general body condition is becoming more muscular. Teenager The Western teenager starts to get little frills under their horns, and their appearance is starting to look more mature. Like a typical teenager they ocassionally be grumpy, wanting to be on their own for short spells. They have started to test out their wings, strengthening them to prepare for flight. They have also discovered the ability of spitting fire, although they are not quite sucessful at producing any real flame. Adult The adult Western's body has become muscular and full body growth has been obtained, their head frills have become much larger. They have mastered the ability of flight and and spitting fire and looking magnificent in flight, lighting up the sky with their fiery breath. Their attitude has matured and although they are one of the larger species, their manner is gentle. Ancient The wise and gentle ancient Western is older, but still has that playful streak, making them excellent with the youngsters. Their wings are a bit worn as they are now showing their age, but they are still able to fly. The proud ancient can often be seen basking in the evening, enjoying the last rays of sunshine. Pixels Western Dragon Egg.gif|Western Dragon Egg Western Dragon Hatchling - Air.gif|Western Dragon Hatchling - Air water western child.gif|Western Dragon Hatchling - Water Western Hatchling - Fire.gif|Western Hatchling - Fire Western-1-Earth.gif|Western Dragon Hatchling - Earth hachlingsilverwestern_zpsb475fd81.gif|Western Dragon Hatchling - Silver Western Hatchling - Gold.gif|Western Dragon Hatchling - Gold air western child.gif|Western Dragon Child - Air Western Dragon Child - Water.gif|Western Dragon Child - Water Western Child - Fire.gif|Western Dragon Child - Fire Western-2-Earth.gif|Western Dragon Child - Earth Western-2-Silver.gif|Western Dragon Child - Silver Western Dragon Child - Gold.gif|Western Dragon Child - Gold air western teen.gif|Western Dragon Teenager - Air Western Dragon Teenager - Water.gif|Western Dragon Teenager - Water Western Dragon Teen - Fire.gif|Western Dragon Teenager - Fire|link=Western Dragon Teenager - Fire earth western teen.gif|Western Dragon Teenager - Earth Western-3-Silver.gif|Western Dragon Teenager - Silver gold western teen.gif|Western Dragon Teenager - Gold air western adult.gif|Western Dragon Adult - Air water western adult.gif|Western Dragon Adult - Water fire western adult.gif|Western Dragon Adult - Fire earth western adult.gif|Western Dragon Adult - Earth silver western adult.gif|Western Dragon Adult - Silver gold western adult.gif|Western Dragon Adult - Gold Western Dragon Ancient - AIr.gif|Western Dragon Ancient - AIr water western ancient.gif|Western Dragon Ancient - Water Western Dragon Ancient - Fire.gif|Western Dragon Ancient - Fire Western Dragon Ancient - Earth.gif|Western Dragon Ancient - Earth Western Dragon Ancient - Silver.gif|Western Dragon Ancient - Silver Western Dragon Ancient - Gold.gif|Western Dragon Ancient - Gold Artwork WDragon1Egg.gif|Western Dragon Egg Western Air 1 Hatchling.gif|Western Dragon Hatchling - Air Western Earth 1 Hatchling.gif|Western Dragon Hatchling - Earth Western Fire 1 Hatchling.gif|Western Dragon Hatchling - Fire Western Water 1 Hatchling.gif|Western Dragon Hatchling - Water Western Silver 1 Hatchling.gif|Western Dragon Hatchling - Silver Western Gold 1 Hatchling.gif|Western Dragon Hatchling - Gold Western Air 2 Child.gif|Western Dragon Child - Air Western Earth 2 Child.gif|Western Dragon Child - Earth Western Fire 2 Child.gif|Western Dragon Child - Fire Western Water 2 Child.gif|Western Dragon Child - Water Western Silver 2 Child.gif|Western Dragon Child - Silver Western Gold 2 Child.gif|Western Dragon Child - Gold Western Air 3 Teen.gif|Western Dragon Teenager - Air Western Earth 3 Teen.gif|Western Dragon Teenager - Earth Western Fire 3 Teen.gif|Western Dragon Teenager - Fire Western Water 3 Teen.gif|Western Dragon Teenager - Water Western Silver 3 Teen.gif|Western Dragon Teenager - Silver Western Gold 3 Teen.gif|Western Dragon Teenager - Gold Western Air 4 Adult.gif|Western Dragon Adult - Air Western Earth 4 Adult.gif|Western Dragon Adult - Earth Western Fire 4 Adult.gif|Western Dragon Adult - Fire Western Water 4 Adult.gif|Western Dragon Adult - Water Western Silver 4 Adult.gif|Western Dragon Adult - Silver Western Gold 4 Adult.gif|Western Dragon Adult - Gold Western Air 5 Ancient.gif|Western Dragon Ancient - AIr Western Eath 5 Ancient.gif|Western Dragon Ancient - Earth Western Fire 5 Ancient.gif|Western Dragon Ancient - Fire Western Water 5 Ancient.gif|Western Dragon Ancient - Water Western Silver 5 Ancient.gif|Western Dragon Ancient - Silver Western Gold 5 Ancient.gif|Western Dragon Ancient - Gold Category:Dragon adopters, dragons Category:The Dragons